A large number of tossing games exist which test the skill of each player to aim, throw or roll, and properly land rings, balls, or other objects in relationship to each other and/or to other objects or surroundings. Examples of such games include lawn bowling, horseshoes, boccie ball, and croquet. Though each of these games provide entertainment, each requires either a large amount of playing space which must usually be outdoors, a playing area of a particular nature (e.g., flat, grassy lawn, etc.), or several game pieces which are often cumbersome or inconvenient to carry. For apartment dwellers or those who live in homes with small yards or no yards at all, such games often require players to leave their homes or neighborhoods to find suitable playing areas.
Other problems exist with each of the games mentioned above. For example, the game of horseshoes typically results in damage to the playing area from horseshoes impacting the lawn or yard on which the game is played. In addition, heavy metal stakes driven into the playing surface also cause damage to the lawn or yard. Most of the games mentioned above require little to no strategy, and for those that do, children can very rarely play competitively with adults.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing game which may be played in almost any location (indoors or outdoors), which does not require large amounts of space, which has very few playing parts, which does not cause damage to the surface on which the game is played, which requires a degree of real strategy in game play, but in which playing competitiveness is largely independent of the age of players. The present invention provides such a game.